


Collapse

by bluelightbulbs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Art, M/M, Purgatory, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelightbulbs/pseuds/bluelightbulbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Anything involving Dean and Cas in Purgatory together [...], especially with a hurt Dean and an overprotective Cas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).



> Hi, Taste_Of_Suburbia! I hope you like it. This is the first time I've painted Dean and Cas, and also a bit rushed, but I hope it passes?
> 
> Frankly, I took the chance and sort of killed Dean at seeing angst and tragedy on your likes (though I'm not certain if it's possible at Purgatory), hope you don't mind.

  


Larger version [here](http://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/1600x1200q90/46/0hnq.jpg)


End file.
